Kapitel 89
'''Kapitel 89: The Never-ending Night '''is the eighty-ninth chapter overall, and eighth chapter of Volume 14 of the 07 Ghost manga series. This chapter marks the beginning of the Never-Ending Night arc. The chapter was released in October 2012 in Japan, and has so far not been released in North America. Its ISBNs are unknown. Summary Katsuragi smiles at Konatsu's question and calmly states that he doesn't dislike perceptive people like Konatsu, then begins to attack Konatsu, but Hyuuga intervenes and fights Katsuragi, ordering Konatsu not to interfere. Ayanami suddenly possesses Hyuuga, and speaks to Katsuragi, who reveals that the soul he gave Ayanami is actually the soul of the real Katsuragi, who died years ago during the Raggs war. Katsuragi furiously declares that as Ayanami, Verloren has become too close to the Black Hawks, and that he (Katsuragi) will not let Verloren meet Eve again. Ayanami realises that Katsuragi has been corrupted by a "defect", and recalls the Chief of Heaven telling him (Verloren) that a "defect" happens when a reaper strays from the right path. As Katsuragi and Hyuuga continue to fight, Hyuuga reasserts control over his body. Ayanami demands that Hyuuga "change with" him again, but Hyuuga refuses to, and Katsuragi defeats him. Konatsu tries to kill Katsuragi, but is also defeated. Katsuragi then heads towards Teito with the intenton of opening Pandora's Box. In the laboratory, Teito tells Millea that he will come back for her, and asks Karu to change his (Teito's) soul number, as he plans to be bait and draw Katsuragi away from the others. Ouka points out that Teito's wings still have not recovered, indicating that the restoration of the Eye of Mikhail has not finished. Teito reflects that "there is no feeling". Ouka and the Eye of Raphael then sense that Ayanami is approaching, and Ouka declares that she will reseal Verloren's soul. Teito tries to use the Eye of Mikhail to help her, and is shocked to realise that the Eye of Mikhail is broken and not responding. Quotes from this Chapter *"The ones who weren't at the masquerade were Kuro-tan, Haruse, Konatsu and you. Using Relikt's ability, we retraced the past and found out that everyone else, but you, was innocent." (Hyuuga to Katsuragi, pg 6) *"A defect was found inside of you. Before long, not only your appearance, but your core too will turn black like mud. We'll administer a proper treatment tomorrow. Until then, I forbid you from meeting anyone." (the Chief of Heaven to Verloren, flashback, pg 13) *"So half of me is dead...the sensation is a little...off...how impudent of you..." (Katsuragi, pg 22) *"Rather than not knowing where he'll appear, it's much easier to move knowing he'll only appear in front of me. That guy will definitely appear in front of me once more." (Teito to Karu about Katsuragi, pg 26 and 27) *"It can't be...Mikhail...is broken?" (Teito, pg 30) *"If you have this, you can protect your important person." (Labrador to Hyuuga, pg 17) Characters in order of appearance Category:Manga Category:Volume 14 Category:Chapters